Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/2 August 2015
01:05 Rainbow got grounded... 01:06 On the one weekend I'll be able to see him, before school takes over my life again. 01:06 I heard 01:07 That sucks 01:07 THIS is why I hate his mom. 01:07 His mom is strict as hell 01:08 Heya king 01:08 hello 01:09 chat no now is not the time too die 01:10 DO NOT DIE 01:10 i shall revive with the mighty power of GG AND GUYSH 01:10 (GG) 01:10 also i has music change request 01:10 Kats 01:10 you know the news I'm sure 01:11 yeah um.. 01:11 Zinpax tracked down aquua's personal info 01:11 If i'm next 01:11 actually 01:11 nothing about was personal 01:11 Yes but still.. 01:11 the wiki has been reported 01:11 I'm chaning my password just incase 01:11 it was all information you could easily find through her Wikia accounts 01:11 there's no personal information to be found 01:11 no reason to change passwords 01:12 Mkay 01:12 http://special-contracts.wikia.com/wiki/Contracts ... This though... 01:12 I had to go somewherw without my pohne fully charged 01:12 it's all information i can find by checking all of Aquua's Wikia accounts 01:13 the wiki is about to be rekt 01:13 please be patient 01:13 I know I'm just 01:13 i'm scared 01:13 I'm nervous 01:13 what if he finds one of us or something 01:13 If he finds me 01:13 i told you not to tell anyone DB! 01:13 I have a gun 01:13 FFS 01:13 this panics people man 01:13 now you owe me 01:13 so shine my shoes 01:14 I get nervous around a bunch of people 01:14 I knew there was something fishy about Zipnax... 01:14 ghghghg 01:14 ghghgh i don't think my meds are working 01:14 don't worry Kats 01:14 he'll get blocked if he continues 01:14 But 01:15 I'm still worried 01:15 he can only find stuff you did on Wikia 01:15 and i don't want him to track me down 01:25 new user guys http://fnaf-rp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Youraveragewriter22 01:25 ZAXING 01:25 my new favorite word 01:25 I AM IN LOVE WITH MAI STAFF PAGE OHMYGOD 01:25 new user guys http://fnaf-rp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Youraveragewriter22 01:25 idk seems suspicious 01:25 Keep an eye out 01:25 We just had a flood of lmr users come into chat earlyer 01:25 >travel on many wiki 01:25 oh Zaxing means The act of taking out and reading books from the library which have never been checked out before. 01:25 *s 01:25 >only favorite wiki is FNaF RP 01:26 it's especially creepy when they have no avatar or a default one 01:26 is my avatar creepy? 01:26 meh 01:26 just ban 01:26 she hasn't done anything yeet 01:26 ZAXING 01:27 King pls 01:27 Z-Z-Z-Z-ZAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG 01:27 brOTHRE PLS 01:27 make an emote pleas 01:27 i want new moosiccccc 01:27 please* 01:27 skatchyyy 01:27 hm? 01:27 THEM FUKAS BE ZAAAAAAAAAAXING 01:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SX940u0127k can i has this as music 01:27 Sure, Lonk. 01:28 yaey 01:28 Not to sound clingy or anything but you prooobably should make an edit on my wiki XD 01:28 they be ZAXING 01:28 dankjeee 01:28 I never got a link to the wiki. ;-; 01:28 sjjjsjsjsj 01:29 should i make another weekeee 01:29 click this shit 01:29 Ooooh. 01:29 wat 01:30 Yey my mom and dad are going out tonight 01:30 HOME ALOOOOONE 01:30 ripe for the picking :3 01:30 ZAXING 01:30 ripe for the zaxing :3 01:31 ripe for the two bastards coming together and talking about shit? 01:31 ye 01:31 come to your house and zax you all nite long 01:32 i'm actually starting to like the new user 01:32 but you aren't a bastard 01:32 but she knows a little too much 01:33 is she ZAXING? 01:33 nah 01:33 she probably just knows her stuff 01:33 * SketchKats24 silently edits colours 01:34 She was probably like me, where I stalked wikia for awhile unil I made an account 01:34 I stalked wikia for awhile 01:34 also she knows Nightmare the Saint ruler 01:34 Remember foprockss? 01:34 I stalked wikia for a long whiilleee 01:34 was Foprockss ZAXING? 01:34 I felt uncomfortble to enter chat for awhile 01:35 someone make an emote for ZAXING 01:35 I wonder if Nightmare The Saint Ruler knows youravergewriter 01:35 yeah they do 01:35 I remember when I first got more active in wiki (without an account of course), I remember trying to enter chat as anon 01:35 go to the same school 01:35 how do you know hmmmmm? 01:36 she just said.... 01:36 you ZAXXER 01:36 YOU ARE THE ZAXXER 01:36 ZAXXER 01:36 ohgod 01:36 stop ZAXING 01:36 come on lets fight 01:36 who wants to watch DB and King fight? 01:37 King pls 01:37 * SketchKats24 clings to King's leg 01:37 * Link That Guy From Zelda slowly rasies hand 01:37 Brothre noh 01:37 * Kingfireblast pushes Sketch away 01:37 brother has to fight now 01:37 come on DB you ZAXXER 01:37 no u 01:37 ;-; 01:37 throw a punch at me 01:37 * SunsetBlaze kicks Kings nuts and rUNS 01:38 Kats sjjjjj 01:38 * SketchKats24 screams 01:38 let the zaxxers find you 01:38 AHHAHAAHHAHHAAAHAHAHAHHAHHH 01:38 wHY DID YOU DO THAT SuNSET 01:38 MAN DOWN 01:38 * Kingfireblast slowly dies 01:38 o ops 01:38 * Kingfireblast painfully dies 01:38 omg 01:38 * SketchKats24 revives 01:38 * Kingfireblast sues Sunset for 500000 million dollars! 01:38 * SketchKats24 clings to King's leg 01:38 YoouraverageWriter just said "I see all and know all ;) " 01:39 Ahhh shit I ain't got that 01:39 she is a Zaxxer confurmed 01:39 * SunsetBlaze steals DB's money to pay for being sued 01:39 * DB511611 gets more money 01:39 DB sue Sunset 01:39 we can double sue Sunset 01:40 * DB511611 sues Sunset for 1000000000000 dolla 01:40 shit I ain't got that 01:40 * SunsetBlaze steals Skatch's money and pays DB 01:40 But 01:40 I don't have money 01:40 Sketch where's brother's baseball bat? 01:40 * DB511611 is pated 01:40 * SketchKats24 throws the bat at Kig 01:40 kIG 01:40 can you light it on fire quick? 01:41 LIGHT THE FUCKING BAT ON FIRE 01:41 * SketchKats24 sets oN FIRE 01:41 ok dONT ye Ll 01:41 THANKS! 01:41 * Kingfireblast pats Sketch on the head 01:41 Yey 01:41 * Kingfireblast hits Sunset in the head with the bat 01:41 * SunsetBlaze gives everyone some cheesecake, muffins, and cockies 01:41 IM GONNA BREAK YOU! 01:41 m ust slep 01:42 * Kingfireblast hits Sunset multiple times with the bat 01:43 * Kingfireblast hits Sunset until the bat breaks 01:43 okay i think i've done enough 01:43 wow that's alot of blood 01:43 o w 01:43 r0d 01:43 ROD 01:43 and your hair is on fire 01:43 Ultimate doesn't know Youraveragewriter 01:43 she is confurmed Zaxxer 01:43 and now the rest of you is on fire 01:44 go run around 01:44 it'll help 01:44 * SketchKats24 gets a lighter 01:44 * SketchKats24 giggles 01:44 * SketchKats24 sets self on fire 01:44 :> 01:44 (weeee) 01:44 good thing i made you fire proof 01:44 * Kingfireblast gives Sketch some candy 01:44 sKAAAAATCH 01:44 * SunsetBlaze dumps water on Skatch 01:44 Sunset 01:45 you're still on fire 01:45 * SketchKats24 screams 01:45 * SunsetBlaze dumps water on myself 01:45 * SketchKats24 sets self on fire again 01:45 (weeee) (weeee) 01:45 * SunsetBlaze puts the fire out on Skatch 01:45 * Kingfireblast pats Sketch on the head 01:45 okay lets go home 01:45 wHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE 01:45 you're still on fire 01:45 * SketchKats24 screams 01:45 * SunsetBlaze dumps water on myself 01:45 * SketchKats24 sets self on fire again 01:45 (weeee) (weeee) 01:45 * SunsetBlaze puts the fire out on Skatch 01:45 * Kingfireblast pats Sketch on the head 01:45 okay lets go home 01:45 wHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE 01:46 so Sunset wat you think of YouraverageWriter 01:46 I almost said peppe ohmygod 01:46 dk what I think of her 01:46 *idk 01:46 dK 01:46 donkey kong. 01:46 I wonder why i'm not an admin on FNAF RP ye- oh yea 01:46 * Kingfireblast drags Sketch home 01:46 Mangly asked why i wasn't an admin 01:46 but that's just Mangly 01:46 * SketchKats24 goes nitenite in bedd 01:46 Mangly is a Zaxxer 01:47 * Kingfireblast gives DB some alcohol since he's second oldest here 01:47 wut 01:47 nOOH 01:47 the rest of you get NOTHING 01:47 I'M SECOND OLDEST 01:47 * DB511611 gives it to Kats 01:48 DB how old did you say you were again? 01:48 * SketchKats24 laughs mischievously 01:48 17 01:48 cause Sketch is 13 so 01:48 nO 01:48 * Kingfireblast takes alcohol away from Sketch 01:48 I'M 01:48 * SunsetBlaze creeps into Skatch's room 01:48 uh.. 01:48 * Kingfireblast gives it to DB 01:48 I'm 19 pFFT 01:48 * DB511611 gives it to Kats 01:48 you can legally drink in Italy my friend 01:48 what're UUUUU tALKin aBooOT 01:48 idc 01:48 * SketchKats24 sees Sunset 01:48 fine drink it 01:48 * SketchKats24 shines flashlight 01:48 * SunsetBlaze hides 01:48 * Kingfireblast hits Sunset with a bat 01:49 * SketchKats24 drinks alcohol 01:49 BREAK YOURSELF! 01:49 leleleleele 01:49 ok anyways 01:49 Kats 01:49 * Kingfireblast throws Sunset out the window 01:49 * SunsetBlaze clings to DB 01:49 cuddle me :3 01:49 brb guys 01:49 Oei. 01:49 gotta get something to drink 01:49 guess what it is while im gone 01:49 wINE 01:49 Noh 01:50 * SketchKats24 cuddles DB 01:50 Hehehehehehe 01:50 hehehehe 01:50 hehehehe 01:50 hehehe I have a baseball bat IRL 01:50 hehehehe 01:50 omg Kats 01:50 cuddle meh moar bby 01:51 no 01:51 it was lemonade 01:51 damnit 01:51 cuddle meh Kats ;-; 01:51 * SketchKats24 cuddles DB 01:51 sjjjj 01:51 * SketchKats24 puts blankets over DB 01:51 * DB511611 cuddlessss 01:51 ;-; 01:51 g0 2 slep 01:51 * DB511611 cuddles Sunset 01:52 okee imma slep 01:52 but first 01:52 * DB511611 closes the door 01:52 * DB511611 makes questionable sounds 01:52 * Kingfireblast hears Sunset crying 01:52 * Kingfireblast hits Sunset with a bat 01:52 ... 01:52 kING 01:52 what? 01:52 ; ~~~ ; 01:52 i think db's fapping again 01:52 iN MY ROOM 01:52 * DB511611 makes questionable sounds 01:53 what the fuck DB 01:53 * SketchKats24 screams loudly 01:53 why is he in your room? 01:53 y'know what 01:53 because cuddles ;-; 01:53 i don't want to know 01:53 * Kingfireblast grabs Sunset 01:53 * Kingfireblast throws Sunset at DB 01:53 * DB511611 makes loud questionable sounds 01:54 * SketchKats24 runs out of room and hides under King's bed 01:54 * Kingfireblast closes the door and locks it 01:54 *stops making sounds* 01:54 * Kingfireblast pulls Sketch out from under his bed 01:54 what you doing? 01:54 *walks out the room with a bucket* 01:54 * SketchKats24 hisssssss 01:54 * Kingfireblast stares at DB 01:54 I finished milking a cow. Who wants milk 01:54 The light it burns 01:54 * DB511611 holds out the bucke 01:54 *bucket 01:55 * Kingfireblast stares at DB then at the bucket 01:55 malk? 01:55 yus 01:55 malk 01:55 * Kingfireblast stares back at DB 01:55 * SketchKats24 takes bucket 01:55 Malk? 01:55 NO SKETCH 01:55 yea milk 01:55 * Kingfireblast takes the bucket 01:55 * Kingfireblast throws it at Sunset 01:55 I was milking a cow 01:55 o h 01:55 * Kingfireblast throws DB out the window 01:55 *pulls the cow out of the room* 01:55 *jumps back in* 01:55 see? A cow 01:55 okay then 01:56 good thing the bucket landed perfectly next to Sunset 01:56 why was there a cOW IN MY ROOM 01:56 you tell me 01:56 wait 01:55 * Kingfireblast throws DB out the window 01:55 *pulls the cow out of the room* 01:55 *jumps back in* 01:55 see? A cow 01:55 okay then 01:56 good thing the bucket landed perfectly next to Sunset 01:56 why was there a cOW IN MY ROOM 01:56 you tell me 01:56 wait 01:56 nvm 01:56 * Kingfireblast gives the bucket to Sketch 01:56 k gonna go fap brb 01:56 * SunsetBlaze humps the cow 01:56 * DB511611 locks door 01:56 ... 01:56 * SketchKats24 goes into Ark's room, locks door and stays. 01:56 sjj 01:56 Sunset 01:56 it's a cow 01:56 He isn't home he won't know sjJJJ 01:56 it'll kick you 01:56 i dUN CARE IMA HUMP IT 01:56 Pls. 01:57 *Cow kick Sunset* 01:57 kicks* 01:57 oh 01:57 * SunsetBlaze flips off the coqw 01:57 *cow 01:57 * DB511611 does things in Kats room 01:57 Sketch 01:57 * SketchKats24 hides in Ark's bed. 01:57 nee. 01:57 you're sleeping in Ark's room okay? 01:57 Yess. 01:57 okeii. 01:58 Sunset you're sleeping outside since you don't live here 01:58 the cow will keep you company 01:58 No! 01:58 fine 01:58 Sunset can sleep in my room with DB 01:58 >;3 01:58 * SketchKats24 shot 01:58 yeah Sunset 01:58 go open the door 01:58 k den 01:58 and go in the room with DB 01:58 * SunsetBlaze opesn the door 01:58 opesn 01:59 and then chat died 01:59 * SketchKats24 hides in Ark's bed again. 02:00 * Kingfireblast sits on his bed holding a gun and staring at the door 02:00 * DB511611 does things in Kats room 02:00 DB BE QUIET 02:00 it's so fucking loud! 02:00 * DB511611 faps louder 02:00 * SketchKats24 falls out of Ark's room and bangs head on wall. 02:00 whatever you're doing 02:00 * SketchKats24 cries 02:01 * Kingfireblast walks over to Sketch 02:01 wanna shoot DB with me? 02:01 * DB511611 faps too loud and doesn't hear Kats cries 02:01 yEHS 02:01 * Kingfireblast opens the door 02:01 * Kingfireblast shoots DB in the head 02:01 * DB511611 dies 02:01 * Kingfireblast closes door 02:01 wasn't that fun? 02:01 yEEHSHS 02:02 * DB511611 revives 02:02 * DB511611 faps intensely 02:02 dammit DB 02:03 * SketchKats24 clings to King's leg 02:04 * DB511611 faps loud in Kats room 02:04 anyone else reading what Mira is saying? 02:04 she's the new Kosh 02:04 Wha..? 02:04 except she says what she's doing 02:05 Oh god. 02:02 * DB511611 faps intensely 02:02 dammit DB 02:03 * SketchKats24 clings to King's leg 02:04 * DB511611 faps loud in Kats room 02:04 anyone else reading what Mira is saying? 02:04 she's the new Kosh 02:04 Wha..? 02:04 except she says what she's doing 02:05 Oh god. 02:07 * DB511611 is still in Kats room 02:08 * SketchKats24 screams and runs into King's room. 02:08 what? 02:08 * DB511611 finishes in Kats room and walks out 02:08 i gave out a welcome message? 02:08 Thread:2308 02:08 Ayyyyy 02:08 Noice 02:08 Ugh, Mari 02:09 and Sunset 02:09 you joined the FNAC wiki? 02:09 Yee 02:10 well welcome in that case! 02:10 Dankee! 02:11 ohmygod whoever keeps texting me needs to sHUT THE FUCK UPP 02:11 and if you search FNAC wiki guys it's the one with the cool background and has me as second in command 02:11 just letting you know 02:12 since the other one is still under construction you could say i guess.... 02:12 Uh, do you mind if I fix the Rat-fan template? There's a tiny spelling error in the so 02:12 * SketchKats24 secretly wants to join 02:12 * SketchKats24 doesn't because huegh 02:12 *there 02:12 * DB511611 slaps Sunset's ass 02:12 * SketchKats24 kills DB. 02:12 i'll fix it quick 02:12 * SunsetBlaze beats the shit out of DB 02:13 #NoRegrets 02:13 * SketchKats24 is thinking about remodeling the chat. 02:13 Hm. 02:13 brb I need to piss 02:13 there Sunset im hoping i fixed what you were talking about 02:13 kAY. 02:14 * SketchKats24 silently goes to remodel chat. 02:15 Sunset noooooooo 02:16 Yep, fixed! 02:17 I'm going to edit this chat one by one. 02:13 #NoRegrets 02:13 * SketchKats24 is thinking about remodeling the chat. 02:13 Hm. 02:13 brb I need to piss 02:13 there Sunset im hoping i fixed what you were talking about 02:13 kAY. 02:14 * SketchKats24 silently goes to remodel chat. 02:15 Sunset noooooooo 02:16 Yep, fixed! 02:17 I'm going to edit this chat one by one. 02:18 until it's perfect? 02:18 Whelp, Sourpop already got over being pissed at me (^^) 02:18 good to hear 02:19 so are you two back together 02:19 And yeet. 02:19 She says she's not sure if she wants to get back together though, which is fine by me 02:20 Nevermind actually 02:20 I'm ERPing with Mira noe 02:20 yey 02:21 dB WHAT THE SHIT 02:21 ._. 02:21 So yeah...SourBlaze reconfirmed? 02:21 I like the ship name...alot 02:21 i don't 02:21 I like SunsetPop 02:22 noh 02:22 SourBlaze 02:22 noh 02:22 SunsetPop 02:23 Sjjjj 02:23 Kong 02:23 Donkey 02:24 yesterday 02:24 i say the FNAC wiki is dead 02:24 now it has 4 new users 02:24 how the fuck does life work? 02:25 easy 02:25 an egg 02:25 lol reference no one will get 02:27 (egg) 02:28 no one gets that reference? 03:10 Idk. 03:10 Maybe 12. 03:10 imma tell u a bedtime story then :3 03:10 l8r 03:12 oh gd 03:12 *god 03:12 wat 03:13 u no liek my bedtime stories 03:13 Nooo ;-; 03:13 I dooo 03:14 ok gud 03:14 :3 03:15 eue 03:15 eue 03:19 >is bureaucrat/admin on every wiki I visit BUT the FNAF RP one. 03:19 ... 03:19 holy fuck 03:13 u no liek my bedtime stories 03:13 Nooo ;-; 03:13 I dooo 03:14 ok gud 03:14 :3 03:15 eue 03:15 eue 03:19 >is bureaucrat/admin on every wiki I visit BUT the FNAF RP one. 03:19 ... 03:19 holy fuck 03:28 Kats 03:28 ? 03:30 sup 03:31 ello 03:14 :3 03:15 eue 03:15 eue 03:19 >is bureaucrat/admin on every wiki I visit BUT the FNAF RP one. 03:19 ... 03:19 holy fuck 03:28 Kats 03:28 ? 03:30 sup 03:31 ello 03:38 I am going to turn off chat logs. 03:38 oh why 03:39 we gonna make out 03:39 See this to learn more. 03:39 Now goodbye, chat logs (for now). 03:39 You will be missed. 03:39 Rip. 03:39 I'll turn them back on eventually, but that's only if we get more wiki users. 03:39 You will be missed. 03:39 Rip. 03:39 I'll turn them back on eventually, but that's only if we get more wiki users. 03:40 so...is that a yes? 03:40 Yes on wat. 03:40 scroll up 03:41 OH. 03:42 so is that a yes? 03:43 mAYBE. 03:44 ok :3 03:44 Oh god what. 2015 08 02